


A Different Life

by CeruleanTea



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aging, Character Death, Clem Has A Hard Life Still, Clem gets anxiety, Clouis is end game, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lee is absent, Marlon adopts Clem as his sister, Marlon is good, Marlon is protective, Nightmares, Orphan - Freeform, Puberty, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Sex, Slow Burn, Violet doesn't mean harm, Violet is really bad with people, alternative universe, louis is an idiot, unintentional hurt, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: AU Where there was no zombie apocalypse but Clem still can't catch a break.Alternative title: Clem still suffers.Trigger Warning: A lot of sensitive stuff, like Suicide, Depression, Abuse in some way, shape or form, Guns/shootings, Orphanages.





	1. Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> Small note that some people tagged won't be in the story, they don't have their respective chapters because they're mainly going to be in her dreams.

Clementine opened her tired eyes to stare at the ceiling. The past few nights have been hard on the eight year-old, with her parents being absent. It was almost August, which meant that school was going to be starting again. She's a bit conflicted about going to school. She likes learning and making new friends, but the waking up early is a bit hard for her.

It doesn't help that Clementine feels like something big is missing. She feels like she's missing something inside of her. She can't put her finger on it. It's been at least a week since the feeling aroused. Clementine sat up in her pink covered bed and looked around her room; it was relatively large. The walls were painted a baby pink and had various pictures and drawings scattered along the walls. A nice, large doll house was neatly placed in the corner, the dolls scattered along the rooms and on the floor. Her bed laid perfectly in the middle of the wall, a nightstand stood on each side of the bed, one having a pink lamp and the other having tissues.

The small windows were decorated with pink curtains that gently flew each time a breeze came through her window. Her small desk was covered in papers and crayons were scattered around. In the other corner laid a toy box covered in stuffed animals, her specific favorite being the bunny she had, she ended up naming him Lee.

At the very least, she has a relatively clean room, it never was a mess, not really anyway. 

Clementine swung her legs over the side of her bed, letting her feet dangle before dropping to the cold wood floor. Slowly and silently, she made her way down stairs and walked to the kitchen. Once her foot touched the tiled floor, she froze and cringed. "Ugh, it's freezing..." She mumbled to herself and quickly hopped the rest of the way. Ignoring the small burn on her feet, she tugged open the fridge door and scanned on what they had. Satisfied on juice, she pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bottle of apple juice.

Clem wrapped her hands around the cap and turned it as best she could, she to no avail. She frowned, not wanting to change her choice of drink. She looked back into the drawer and put the bottle down and replaced it with a boxed apple juice. She's just happy her parents put up with her apple addiction.

She ripped off the straw, ripped open the wrapper and took the straw out. She stabbed the straw into the small hole and moved the straw into her mouth to quench her thirst. Her eyes flickered to the open door of the fridge, the cool air gave her a nostalgic feeling, she didn't get why though.


	2. Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee ain't a murderer now lolol

Lee took a deep breath, regaining his posture that crumbled down. He couldn't do anything rash, not now. If he did, he'd go to jail, not like that could ever be an issue, but still.

"There are better ways to solve bad situations", his mother told him. 

But Lee doesn't know how in the fuck he's supposed to solve  _this_ situation.

The "I do" and "being together until death" means nothing to her. The only thing that matters at this moment is the excuse she's going to come up with.

He's been told that he's a nice guy, kind, intelligent, calm, patient.. but with whatever this women was going to say to him, he couldn't wait to hear it.

So, he stood there, his arms crossed and a quirk of an eyebrow as she stammered her words. After a minute, she knew it was pointless. Her grip on the sheet tightened as she held onto it like it was her life. Lee's cold gaze turned to the half dressed Man beside the bed. At first, he didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed and a sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Get out."

The man scrambled the rest of his stuff and ran out of the room, the only noise that followed was a loud, panicked slam of the door. 

His eyes fell back to the women on the bed who shamefully stared at the sheets. She looked up hearing shuffling only to see Lee turning around and grabbed the doorknob of the bedroom door. She leaned forward, opening her mouth to protest, or ask a question. She hesitated, "Lee-" he raised a hand to stop her from continuing on. He glanced over to her before shaking his head. "Not..." He sighed. "Not now.."

He walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him, leaving the women alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short as hell, but that's because nothing is happening yet.
> 
> More characters have yet to be introduced, so it'll be more like introductions until I get out everything and everyone.
> 
> Once I'm satisfied with how the characters have been introduced, I'll begin getting more in-depth with the problems and aging. Maybe, lolol

**Author's Note:**

> Since this chapter is pretty short, I'm gonna get out the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
